1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices that can be inserted in and attached to a living being for the purpose of facilitating the introduction of a fluid, such as medicine, into the living being. The invention also relates to systems that include one or more such devices, and to methods of delivering fluid into a living being.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of devices that can be used to deliver fluids to a living being include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,755,173; 4,966,588; 5,968,011; 6,017,328; 6,056,718; 6,074,371; 6,685,674; 6,736,797; U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2002/0072720; 2004/0006316; 2005/0101910; 2005/0107743; and abandoned Ser. No. 09/110,360 (incorporated by reference in U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,371).